Night vision devices, also known as image enhancement devices, are optical instruments that allow images to be produced in very low light levels to the point of approaching total darkness. Night vision devices typically include image intensifier tubes and various optics that convert infrared and near infrared light into viewable images. Night vision devices are commonly used by military personnel for conducting operations in low-light conditions.
Night vision devices can be divided into three broad categories, namely, scopes, goggles and cameras. Scopes, which can be hand-held or mounted on a weapon, are typically monocular having one eye-piece. Goggles, which can be hand-held or worn on the head, are typically binoculars having two eye-pieces and can be integrated with a helmet. Cameras are often permanently mounted on wherever night vision is desired, including buildings and/or properties.
From a practical standpoint, night vision devices are typically designed to be operated by batteries. As such, night vision devices have to be equipped with a battery compartment for holding one or more batteries, and the battery compartment typically comes with a battery door with a latch to keep the battery door from accidentally opening. A majority of battery door latches designed for military applications must meet certain requirements, such as small, light weight, low cost, etc.
The present disclosure provides an improved battery door assembly for night vision scopes.